Huting love part 2
by tothemoonandbackforever
Summary: Raven cannot can forget about Alexander. But Trevor is going to replace Alexander? A amazing or non-amazing things is going to happen to Raven... Raven turns into a vampire hunter! And who is Raven going to kill? Alexander... Or Trevor?
1. Authors note

Hello,

TO THE PEOPLE WHO THIS IS THE FIRST TIME READING MY STORY!

I want say something first before I continue a story I wrote over two years ago, this is the continuing from chapter 17. First if you want to read part one fined a story called "**hurting love**" and the author (me) named "**heart breaker 1014**." I wrote this store when I was in the 7th grade, and right now I'm in 10th grade. I completely forgot my email and password. (I have a million emails.) it shall be copy and paste from my orginall story, and for those who believe "this person is lying stealing stories" I am not. This is my re write for the amazing vampire kisses.

TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE ALREADY READ HURTING LOVE PART ONE!

I'm going to continue writing it again from where I have left off, also please forgive me for more than two years late, I am deeply sorry. And I want to say something, when people refer to when I used the idea from vampire academy, yes I did. And I'm 92% I forgot to give the amazing author **Richelle Mead** credit. Please forgive me, I send my deepest sorry.


	2. Chapter 18

**Raven's point of view**

I feel the hate I have in my heart… The hate I have is for Alexander and I never thought I would hate him, but I honestly mad.. No.. I hate myself.. I couldn't kill him, I'm so weak, what type of vampire hunter I am if I can't kill a vampire! Trevor.. Oh my god, my Trevor he's a vampire, Alexander was right next to me in the front. It took all my strength not to punch him in the face, he was holding my hand, and it made me sick.

"Did you turn Trevor into a vampire?"

And he smiled, I wanted to slap that smile right off his face.

"Yes, yes I did. And now I regret it, that means he can give forever looking for you, but it does not matter, he will never find you he will just turn mad. We are going to Romania; didn't you always want to go there? Go live with me in a Manton? Sleep in the same coffin? Drink blood together?"

He said that and at the same time kissing my arm as if he was saying something that I should find romantic."

"I hope you go to hell Alexander!"

"is that any way to talk to your future husband?"

I dint say a word, I mean I didn't expect anything else, why else is he talking me away.

"I love you Raven"

"I love Trevor"

"Not for long you will"

**Trevor point of view.**

It's been two weeks.

Two weeks since I last saw Raven.

Her parents filled out a missing person report.

And I have to stay inside all day, but Blaze was always there to support me, teaching me always to kill vampires.

"Blaze?"

"What?"

"Do you hate vampires?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you helping one?

"Because raven is my friend, and your the only vampire I don't hate" as she said with a winky face.

**Alexander's point of view**

It's been two years..

Raven is a vampire.

Yet she's still in love with Trevor, her hate for me grows each day, and that doesn't matter as long as she's mine.

**Ravens point of view.**

Trevor…Trevor…

And suddenly I was in Trevor's dream, he's was dreaming about the day I said yes to him, for a date. Twp years ago, I called his name and to my surprise he looked my way. Two years its been since I saw, hug or heard his voice. It was music to my ears.

"Raven?" he said as a tear flew down his beautiful eye, "RAVVVENNNN" he yelled and he ran to me. We hugged. Kissed. Laugh. Then I realized its only a dream.

"Raven where are you, where in the world are you?"

"Alexander's house in Romania, listen can you get here within a week? Alexander's parents are having a party, and then we can leave!"

"Of course I can!"

"Ask Blaze she knows where the sterling's live!"

"Wait how does she know"

"She knows where all vampire live"

Then I hear Alexander's voice calling me to awake up

"How can I go in to the party without anyone noticing me!?"

"Leave that up to me"

"Raven! Wait! Are you a vampire!?"

"Yes"

Then I woke up to Alexander's lips touching mine.

**Blaze point of view. **

This is a complete suicide mission… We are going to get killed, it doesn't matter I have to keep the promise I kept raven last night, in my dreams. Trevor was in a tux, and I was in a red dress, waiting for Raven in the rose garden like she told us. Then we saw Raven running to us. Life will never be the same anymore…


	3. Chapter 19

**Alexander point of view**

"sweet heart?"

"Yes mother?"

" I found what you been looking for."

"the-"

"cure" said my father finding my sentence.

"but how did you get it!"

" I had to kill my chairman daughter, she was 923 years old she had time to live" said my mother with a laugh.

"Now sweet heart you know what you must do with the cure right?"

"I'm not a idiot."

I walked out the door, waiting to my room, raven was sitting on the bed.

"I got your present"

"Which is?"

"the cure, for you to give to Trevor so he can turn human, then you can take away his memory of you, and I know this is true, because as husband and while we are bounded to each other, so I can see all the thing you think in your head, or when you go into Trevor or Blaze dreams. I shall give you no more than ten minutes to do what you need, if not, I'll kill him myself with my bare hands, so run your clock is ticking. "

**Ravens point of view**

I saw them, waiting at place they were supposed to wait.. Trevor please don't hate… but… you wont even remember me… I felt Alexander's eyes watching mime from the window.

"Trevor… my sweet Trevor.. you know I love you, so please, please don't hate me."

"wait raven what are you talking about?! Baby I would never hate you!"

I headed his hand, he still has the ring I gave him.

"whoa! The ring turned warm when we are together in person!"

"I know…" then the tears standing running outside my eye.

"raven baby why you crying?"

"Trevor drinks this potion, it will make you look like someone else for five hours, so you can come in and we can dance, and Alexander will never know"

"Sure baby"

He drank it in a hurry, but he fell to the ground, you can see his veins popping out his neck, then after a few moments he stranded up.

"Raven what was that I feel.. small…weak… dead"

"you're a human now, that was the only cure and I gave it to you so you can live a human life, and die, something natural being a human isn't. you cannot live your life in the shadow so please.. be happy.. ill always love you, forever"

Then I kissed him.

He fell on the ground passes out.

"Thank you Blaze, I'm happy I could trust you."

"He will still remember you"

"no he won't… I took his memories away."


End file.
